Justin Apple
Justin Apple is a rookie tight end for the Montreal Royal. Biography Justin was born an only child in 1993 to his father, Mark (red panda) and Adrienne (red fox). He grew up often times not knowing where his next meal was coming from, and spent a lot of his free time at friends' houses. He's a rather independent and detached guy from it. Not long after heading to first grade, the other kids noticed how different he was. They often poked fun at Justin, and more often than not he withdrew within himself to cope. Teachers have had a hard time getting him to focus on and complete schoolwork ever since. In second grade, Justin took to the introduction of sports extremely quickly. Football, baseball, and hockey he was a speed demon and a natural. His nature, quirky skills in athletics, and appearance earned him the nickname Fruit. It's stuck with him ever since. Up through middle school things were mostly the same. He usually brought home C's or D's, but his parents rarely gave the time to care. During winter break in 7th grade, something was wrong. His mother didn't come home on Christmas Eve. He noticed, and felt an odd stirring of emotions without fully understanding them. Neither Justin nor his dad made a big deal of it at the time, and life went on. He changed though, and became more focused on his studies ever since. Sports became more of an afterthought, and he went through the motions sticking with just football in the fall. Even so, it was good enough to get a scholarship to Acorn as a Tight End. He earned a reputation for a flashy if inconsistent threat up the middle. Though his high school and college coaches struggled to bulk him up. Using his scholarship, Justin studied Civil Engineering. Trying to put homes and roads in the right places become something of a panacea for his broken childhood. The brutal irony was not lost on his coach, who took him under his wing (literally) as a son figure. Thanks to his help, Justin has rounded out into a serviceable TE but as ever still needs to get stronger and heavier. He enters the 2016 draft unsure of being drafted at all, and still floating above everything. Especially his past. Interview What is your receiver's favorite vacation spot? What do they like to do there? Justin doesn't exactly have one. Though he does have nostalgia for the YFCA's summer camp he attended as a young fur. He likes to relax and play pickup games. Receivers must be agile and have great hands/paws, but not all species are built like that. What does your player do to improve their abilities? Justin actually has paws well-suited to grabbing and catching, thanks to his father. He uses a hand spring to work on digit strength in between sets at the workout room. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Justin is definitely interested in security. He isn't a top flight TE by any means, but could become one as a project. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Running like a madman on the track, and hitting the creatine hard. He has the natural speed and awareness to succeed, but still has a way to go strength wise. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: - Regular Season Record: - Category:Tight Ends Category:Red Panda Category:Montreal